


Snowflakes

by Cabach



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Wardens (Dragon Age), Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabach/pseuds/Cabach
Summary: The Templars always claimed that mages were nothing more than animals. Monsters. Dangerous.But the method the Templars utilized to chase down and kill them really raised a question...Was it really the mages that were the monster?-------------------Surana, with her phylactery already on its way to Denerim, plots an escape for her friends while they still have the ability to make it out without being hunted.
Relationships: Jowan/Lily/Male Amell (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Female Surana (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 1





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through all my drafts (because I have nothing better to do in quarantine) and posting the ones that are more or less complete.  
> Here's this self indulgent garbage fire that may or may not have additional chapters eventually :)))

“Be careful,” Siara warned her friends, voice soft despite her anxiety.

“Relax, Snowflake,” Lorin said while they waited in the apprentice’s dorm, sitting on the group of bunk beds that belonged to Jowan, Lorin and, until recently, Siara.

He looked across at her with an easy smile, which fell when he saw her fingers fidgeting with her robe, a clear sign of her distress. He stood up to embrace her. She sighed into it, drawing comfort from her friend’s large stature, even for a human (and especially for a mage), he was tall.

“We will be fine,” Lily added from her spot standing next to Jowan’s bed. She came up behind Lorin and placed a comforting hand on Siara’s shoulder. “You know why we have to do this.”

Siara nodded. It had been her own Harrowing that had moved forward their plans to escape, any pride that she should have felt at becoming a proper mage had been replaced by sorrow. With her phylactery sent off to Denerim, there was no way Siara could accompany her friends in their escape; she had no intention of leading the templars straight to them.

Their size difference was too much for Lorin to even rest his head on hers, but he held her tight, tighter than usual. Siara knew he wouldn’t cry, but this was probably the closest he’d come.

“We’ll keep an eye out for your phylactery,” Lily said hopefully, ever the optimist. “Maybe they haven’t sent it off yet?”

“That’s sweet of you, Li,” Siara told her, though she didn’t say anything more to raise her hopes unnecessarily. She moved from Lorin’s hug to Lily’s, blinking back tears.

“Please be careful,” she said again, trying to pour every ounce of love she held for the three of them into her words. “Keep an eye on them, Lily. Don’t let them do anything stupid.”

“Of course,” the soon-to-be-ex-priestess reassured gently. “You know I love them too much to allow that.”

Siara knew she was stalling for time, knew that they would have to separate to execute the next part of the plan, but she wanted to take as much time as she could with them now. The next time they saw each other, they would have to pretend there was animosity between them, so the Templars would not suspect (or punish) Siara for any involvement with her friends’ escape.

“Amell?” She asked, referring to the same question she had asked Lily. _Take care of them_.

“Anything for you, snowflake,” he said tenderly, using the nickname he had given her all those years ago.

“If any of you die, I’m holding you personally responsible and I will not rest until I am able to bring you back so I can kill you myself.”

Lorin chuckled: she wasn’t as serious as she sounded, and he knew it. “I know you will.”

Siara released Lily, who quickly wiped away any stray tears, and moved toward the last of the trio. He hadn’t had as much luck holding back his own tears and Siara embraced him with a tearful laugh.

“Don’t start crying, Jowan. If you start, then I’ll start and I won’t be able to distract Irving.”

Jowan was the one closest to her height, and as such, the only one whose shaking, tearful breaths she could hear clearly.

He tried to control his breathing, and when he stepped back, Jowan had stopped crying, though his eyes were still red.

“Sorry, Sisi, I’ll do better,” he assured, scrubbing at his eyes.

Siara batted his hand away and used her sleeve to gently wipe off any remaining tearstains.

“I don’t want you to ‘do better’, Jowan,” she said, soft but resolute. “I need you to _survive_. As your best friend, can you do that for me?”

Jowan took a deep breath and rested his forehead against hers, nothing romantic in the gesture.

“For you,” he swore, determination in his voice. “I would do anything.”

“Then go,” she said, voice even lower than usual out of fear of discovery. “Destroy them. Destroy yours, destroy Lorin’s, and _survive_ out there.”

“Take care of yourself, Surana,” Lorin told her, putting an arm around Jowan in preparation to lead him out of the dorm. “We’ll send word as soon as we find yours.”

Siara nodded stiffly and they went their separate ways. She to Irving’s study and they to the repository. None of them looked back.

But oh, how they wished they could.


End file.
